


The Martyr, The Victim

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Captivity, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, SladeRobin Week, Torture, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: SladeRobin Week — Day 2: SoulmatesIn an attempt to keep Robin placid while holding him captive, Slade kidnaps his soulmate as leverage.





	The Martyr, The Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Slade and Dick are not soulmates in this one, not that it'll ever stop the man tbh
> 
> There's mention of an unnamed male soulmate who can be whoever you want him to be
> 
> (late again, I'm on a roll!)

Dick stares at the far corner of the room — _his_ room. It's supposed to be his new home, but since he's been held captive here, it never felt more distanced from it. This isn't his home and it never will be. 

The stabbing pain in his chest has him doubling over and he grabs at his shirt. They're hurt. They're suffering. And he's here in this damned room, locked in and he can't do anything to help them. 

Tears gather in his eyes, from the aching and the emotional distress. 

It's his fault. It's his fault they're in this situation. The only thing he ever wanted was to meet his soulmate, live a happy life together til death do them apart. But destiny had a funny way of showing him his way. First it took his family away. Placed him in abusive households and just when he thought he found his place, with a new family, a purpose and a group of friends — destiny decided to send _him_. 

Everything went downhill from there. 

From the moment Deathstroke laid his eye on Robin, the boy was doomed. The man stalked him, kidnapped him, wanted to seduce him to join his side, but Robin prevailed. He always came out on top, outsmarting him or simply with the help from his team. 

That was until Slade succeeded in holding Robin a prisoner, trapping him in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, with no means for the teenager to escape. And Dick still thought he'll win in the end. After all, the good guys always win. The heroes beat the villain. 

And then he felt it for the first time, a sting in his chest, seemingly tugging him forwards and Dick didn't understand until he did. That realization was both the most ecstatic and the most horrifying sensation he ever felt. 

His soulmate was incredibly close and then dread spread through his body, because that meant — his soulmate was so close because Slade captured them too. 

Dick had no idea how Slade managed to locate his soulmate before he did, but the feeling of burning liquid pumping from his heart through his veins was evidence enough. 

To be entirely sure, he asked Slade the next time the man brought him food, fearful of the truth. Then Slade smiled at him and warned Robin to behave. _Losing your soulmate was rumored to be the ultimate torment a person could possibly feel. _

From that moment on Dick endured whatever Slade did to him. He tried. He really really tried. But it was hard, because his suffering was his soulmate's suffering and longing for their comfort and intimacy when they were so close but indefinitely out of reach broke Dick. And his soulmate felt every ounce of despair. 

That was what ultimately brought Dick back to disobedience. He didn't want to be weak and be unworthy of his soulmate! He had to be strong and save them from Slade's captivity and together they'll escape and lead the life Dick always dreamt off. 

So when Slade came into his room, a hungry glint in his eye that turned Robin's stomach, he decided to wait. Play his part until the golden opportunity presented itself. Said opportunity came in the form of Slade caressing his naked sides as his beard scratched on his skin the lower he moved. Dick couldn't handle it anymore when the man dipped his tongue into his belly button and Dick lashed out. 

His knee connected with the mercenaries face and knocked him backwards. Blood dribbled out of his nose and from a cut on his lip, painting his stark white facial hair a bright red. He expected Slade to be outrageous, that the punishment will be one of a lifetime, but to his surprise, the man chuckled and licked the blood from his lips. His teeth were pink when he bared them at Dick. 

"You're gonna wish you didn't just do that." 

The triumphant feeling that he felt seconds ago was completely gone by the time Slade rose from the bed and left Dick behind, pondering on his cryptic warning. 

And that's where he is now, ripping at the crumbled sheets as the pain worsened every second. He wants to die. He wants this to end. He wants to save his soulmate. Slade's hurting them and it's his fault. He should've let Slade have his way with him, it happened before. He and his damned ego at the worst possible time. 

A scream tears from his throat and his cheeks are wet from crying. What is he doing to them? He wouldn't kill them, right? Killing them means killing Robin and what Slade wants more than anything else is Robin. 

He mercifully passes out sooner than later, the pain raising to unbearable levels. 

When he wakes up, it's to the sound of the door opening and he's still lying on his bed as tremors wreck his body. Unfocused eyes find the imposing form of Slade striding towards him, the regular tablet with food in his hands. 

Dick winces. His chest feels empty and for a horrifying second he thinks he's lost them, but the more he comes to himself, the numbness transforms into a dull ache. They're alive, but barely. Dick tilts his head up. 

"Where is my soulmate?", he rasps, voice rough from screaming. "What did you do to them? I want to see them, please." 

Slade puts the tablet on the bedside table and sits down next to Robin. A bare finger brushes loose strands of hair behind his ear and a thumb gently caresses his heated cheek. 

"What I had to," Slade says and the ominous answer is honestly worse than everything he could've said. "He is of no concern to you, pretty bird." 

_He? _

His soulmate is a boy. Slade actually never mentioned the gender and knowing it fills Dick with joy for the first time in forever. Suddenly the presence in his chest feels palpable and real and true. He feels like hope. Admittedly a dangerous emotion to have in his predicament, but he can't help it. Dick wonders what he's like. He must be strong if he withstands Slade's torture. Dick admires him already. 

"I want to see him," he repeats, still sounding extremely exhausted. 

"You don't need him, Robin. Soulmates are a liability and he'll only hold you back, hinder your full potential," Slade explains and Dick's stomach does a flip. 'And you don't?', he wants to say, but doesn't. 

"Let us go," he begs instead, the weightlessness from hope slowly leaving his body, grounding him back to reality. Back with Deathstroke. 

"You don't want him to get hurt, do you?", Slade asks, suddenly all serious and Dick sits up alarmed. 

"No! Please don't!" 

The man's face grows soft, regarding him with sympathy and concern. Dick doesn't trust it one bit. A large hand settles on his neck, pulling him marginally closer and closer still until their foreheads touch. Dick notices the other hand resting on his thigh and he refuses to let himself relax.

"That's what I thought." His breath tickles his face and it takes all of Dick not to recoil in disgust. "And that's exactly why I need you to behave and listen to what I say. I doesn't bring me pleasure to hurt this kid because of your mistakes." 

_Mistakes_. That word weights him down. It basically translates to _his fault_. '_You're_ hurting your soulmate', Slade says subtly. '_You're_ forcing me to punish him.' 

"All of this can be avoided however. And it doesn't take much. Accept that you're _mine_ now and your soulmate will be safe. What do you say, Robin?" 

Does he really have much of a choice? 

"Yes," Dick whispers and closes his eyes, unable to face his decision as Slade dips him backwards into the sheets, too rough hands slip under his pants while a pair of lips cover his own. 

As long as his soulmate stays safe. 


End file.
